Battle of Fort Courage
The first Battle of Fort Courage (October 24th, 2010 - October 25th, 2010) was a pivotal event in the Third Sandsbury Campaign. Following a 2 hour siege, Grim Troops and forces of the World Atheist Warriors under Outcast Core launched an assault on Fort Courage in the simulator World of Imagination, territory of the Grim Troops. Most of the Sturm Korps defenders were banned during the conflict. All but one Grim Trooper, Outcast Core himself, who stayed behind his forces assault, managed to flee the engagement, and fundamentally all of the World Atheist Warriors forces were decimated. Outcast Core's perceived cruelty during the battle inspired many Eurasians—both Boer settlers and adventurers from the Großdeutschland and Dreisch federations—to join the Wehremacht. Buoyed by a desire for revenge, these young green-horns would bolster the Kaiser's forces, and push the reach of the Reich further into the desert's sands. Several hours prior, Sturm Korps had driven all Grim Troops out of World of Imagination, and taking the SW hill, constructed Fort Courage. Approximately 5 Sturm Korps, led by Kino Tchailenov, were then garrisoned at Fort Courage. The SK force grew slightly with the arrival of reinforcements led by eventual Fort Courage co-commanders Klaud Toxx and Semmi Seraph. For some hours, this force of Sturm Korps troops contained the Grim Troops, turned their base into a forced labor camp, and held their territories in peace. On October 25th, in the early morning hours, approximately 6 WAW troops, along with 4 Grim Troops, marched at Fort Courage as the first step in a campaign to re-take World of Imagination. For the next 6 hours the three armies engaged in several skirmishes with heavy casualties. Although the assaulting force began to devolve their attack into griefing, the Sturm Korps forces at Fort Courage under Kino Tchailenov, Semmi Seraph, and Klaud Toxx stood stalwart. Medical personnel such as civilian medic name omitted, flight nurse Kino Tchailenov, and foreign surgeon Trinity Heckroth played key roles in the defense of the fort, and were made prime targets by the assaulting forces. The battle would last a total of 8 hours, spanning across the afternoon of October 24th, 2010, into the morning hours of October 25th, until Sturm Korps forces were banned without reason. In the early morning hours of October 25th, the Grim Troops advanced on Fort Courage. After repulsing all attacks, Sturm Korps troops were unable to be routed. As Grim Troop and WAW soldiers tried to scale the walls, most of the Sturm Korps soldiers withdrew into interior structure, gunning down assaulting forces as they grav/jet-packed over the defenses, before returning to their posts. It was then that Outcast Core decided to ban all of the Sturm Korps forces from the simulator, the impossibility of conventional means to take the fort finally dawning on him. Defenders unable to reach their posts, bouncing in the corner of the simulator where Fort Courage stands, were estate-kicked by Outcast Core as they attempted to "wait-out" their bans. Within the community, the battle has often been overshadowed by events from other conflicts and wars. In Eurasia, the "Fort Courage complex" gradually became known as a battle site rather than a former garrison. The Kaiserreich conquered the land and constructed the buildings in the early part of the occupation and designated Fort Courage as an official Sturm Korps shrine. Fort Courage is now "one of the most popular battles in Eurasia". Fort Courage has been the subject of numerous non-fiction works beginning after the conflict. Most Eurasians, however, are more familiar with the myths spread by many of the movie, novel, and television adaptations, including the Southern Eurasian miniseries "Fort Courage", Klaud Toxx's hit motion picture, "Panzer Jager 1st Battalion, Black Dawn", and nuketoast Magic's 2010 film "Fort Courage: 6 hours in Hell". "The glorious battle was fought on October 24, 2010. The battle went on for 6 hours with constant attack from Grim Troopers and World Atheist Warriors. In the end, the valiant men of Sturm Korps were victorious. Fort Courage stands tall and strong, a monument to all the brave men that fought and died on that glorious day. The cowardly soldiers opposing us were gunned down by our armor, infantry, and artillery fire. Remember this day, the day we fought and died for a cause, the day we died alongside our brothers, the day we defeated the enemies of the Reich." -nuketoast Magic; Fort Courage: 6 hours in Hell. All defenders of the Battle of Fort Courage, both Sturm Korps and allied souls, were awarded the "Panzer Jager 1st Battalion, Battle for Fort Courage" medal for unfaltering bravery, service, and devotion to duty on the walls of Fort Courage. Semmi Seraph, Kino Tchailenov, Klaud Toxx, nuketoast Magic, Reconnaissance Foxtrot, Dark Svenska, Vallen Murdock, and William2 Alexandre, who was killed in action during the defense of Fort Courage. Grim Troops under Outcast Core would later lead a series of ill-fated counter-attacks into Kaiserreich territories, none of which were fruitful. Outcast Core, would also draft a mass-defamation campaign against Fort Courage commander, Kino Tchailenov. Kino Tchailenov, creator and commander of Fort Courage, would be permanently estate-banned from World of Imagination by Outcast Core, for "not being normal" and speaking with an eloquent syntax (being literate). On October 27th, Outcast Core began adding objects to, and returning parts of Fort Courage in an attempt to make use of it for Grim Troops forces. The decision was made by Sturm Korps to take it back to inventory, finding the actions of the Grim Troops intolerable. Around 4PM SLT, it was returned to Kino Tchailenov's lost and found. Category:Military Category:Military Culture Category:Military Conflict. Category:Main Grid Militarys Category:Military Groups Category:Erusian SFSR Category:The Aykhal Pact